Nadarian Soldier
Nadarian Soldiers are the collective term for the warriors of the Kingdom of Nadaria, a land located near the kingdom of Hyrule. These soldiers are well trained and disciplined, and are also willing to sacrifice their lives for their Kingdom's cause. While similar to most knights in terms of battle, they use more advanced technology compared to other Kingdoms at the time, such as crossbows. They appear in the LoZ fanfic Shadows of Oblivion. Backgrounds Hailing from the lands of the kingdom of Nadaria, these soldiers are a well trained fighting force who are skilled in the art of combat. Well experienced with war, these men have been used in the conquest of surrounding lands of the Kingdom. They are raised at a young age in the art of combat, and are regularly pitted against one another with various weapons, in order to increase their skills and abilities. At around the age of 20, they are allowed to marry. They would meanwhile continue to serve in the army until the age of 40, when they could retire and would only be brought back into the army during times of crisis. With their lord's sights now on the Kingdom of Hyrule, they have marched many miles under Zenith's watchful gaze. Having already secured a presence in the land, they are now prepared to engage the legendary knights of Hyrule in combat. Soon these two mighty forces will clash, and not even the deities know who will ultimately prevail. Variants Elite Guard: The mightiest warriors of the Nadarian army, the elite guard serve as both Zenith's personal guards and also as captains in the army. Skilled with a variety of weapons, they are protected with a thick, heavily plated armor suit specially made to grant both maneuverability and defense. Few dare to oppose them, and their fearsome skills are something to behold. Foot Soldier: The main component of the Nadarian army, these humans have trained for years in the art of combat and warfare. They are equipped with ebony armor, and are armed with arming swords and daggers, though they are also known to carry other kinds of weaponry. They are also usually equipped with kite shields in order to defend themselves. They are usually used in large groups in order to increase their effectiveness. Crossbowmen: Lightly armored units of the Nadarian army, they are equipped with long-range crossbows in order to take care of threats from a distance. Seeing as they are usually kept at the back of other forces, the only melee weapon they have is an short sword. They use pavises to defend themselves as well as bucklers attached to their arms in order to fend off attacks. Pikemen: Also known as spearmen, these soldiers are equipped with long spears with sharpened heads which they use to great effect against mounted cavalry and to keep their foes at a distance. They also have mass of javelins tied to their backs, and they use these to take care of enemies from a distance. Ball & Chain Soldier: Elite soldiers covered in a thick ebony plate armor. They serve as Lord Zenith's personal enforcers, and will serve his his every command. They are equipped with heavy, highly destructive ball and chains covered in sharp spikes. They are highly effective with them, and use them to great affect. They are also equipped with single-handed long swords so that they can engage opponents who get past their main weapon and fend them off. Lieutenant: Minor leaders of the Nadarian army, they are usually designated to leading individual legions of soldiers. Though skilled in leadership and armed combat, they reply mostly upon their men when engaged with the enemy. Usually soldiers who proven their ability to command are granted with this rank, specifically captains who have proven their worth in battle. Commander: Major leaders of the Nadarian army, these warriors typically lead several legions of soldiers at any given time. Well trained in the art of war, they are exceptionally skilled with a blade and know how to lead their men in battle. Their heavy armor is very durable, allowing them to survive many an attack should their enemies focus on them during battle. Gallery Image:Normal_HyrulianSoldier.JPG|Elite Guard Image:Evil_Soldiers.jpg|Foot Soldiers Image:Evil_Soldier.jpg|Foot Soldier Image:BallChainArt_ALttP_copy.png|Ball & Chain Soldier Image:Ballnchain_copy.gif|Ball & Chain Soldier File:Dark_Knight.jpg|Lieutenant File:Dark_Knight_Captain_.jpg|Commander File:Dark_Knight_Captain_2.jpg|Commander File:Dark_Knight_Captain_3.jpg|Commander Behind the Scenes Most of the art for the infantry of the Nadarian army is composed of concept art and manga appearances of various knights/guards/soldiers who have appeared throughout the Legend of Zelda series. Category: Enemies